Konaha's Prom
by hokama
Summary: Naruto meets a new girl named Hokama. They go to a prom. There will be a sequel. And yes people I know hokama is my author name but i couldn't think of anything else so. Au, majior lemons. well one minor one majior
1. Chapter 1

**Konaha's prom**

Chapter one: the meeting 

He wasn't nervous. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't nervous

HE WAS NERVOUS GOD DAMNIT!!!!

Naruto stood pacing his small apartment. He had spent the last day and a half cleaning because Sakura was coming over. FOR THE FIRST TIME. And she was bringing some random new girl with her.

Bringggggg 

He jumped at the sound. "its only the door bell. Deep breathes. Deep breaths." Her though. He strode toward the door. He placed a sweaty had on the knob and turned. When he opened the door, he was nothing less the astounded. Standing there next to Sakura was a girl. She had blond hair, the same shade as his, and violet eyes. She was wearing a bright orange mini skirt, a top that tied between her breasts and behind her head. She had a read and black dragon tattoo wrapped around her left arm from her wrist to her elbow. As well and the Japanese symbol for "crazy" on her right hip. Her belly button was pierced with a small black rhinestone snake. On her face was a grin that showed her excitement. Excitement directed toward HIM.

"You must be Naruto! I'm Hokama!" she stepped forward and hugged him. He was surprised to say the least. No one greeted him like this. Most people just pointed and stared. Not even his friends greeted him like this. She was stood on tiptoe so she could put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist awkwardly. She nuzzled his ear lightly before breaking the embrace. Leaving Naruto staring at Sakura with a look that read:

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Hokama, control yourself." Sakura commanded.

Hokama glared daggers at her and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry about that. She's new in town and I've told her a lot about you. She's developed what I see to be as a slight crush on you."

Hokama's jaw dropped and she gave Sakura a good whack over the head.

"OWWW!" Sakura whined nursing her head. "What was that for?"

"WHAT WAS IS FOR??!! You're kidding me right?" Hokama exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"ummmmm….. No….."

"Holy crap. You are extremely dim sometimes. What would you do if your supposed 'best friend' told the hottest guy you had ever seen that you had a crush on him??"

"uhhh….. Nothing….."

Hokama looked at Naruto for a moment. He was bright red from her earlier comment.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said before turning back to Sakura. She raised her hand and….

WHACK!!

'OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Tears welling up and pilling out of her eyes. Hokama shook her head and mumbled "wimp" before turning back to Naruto.

"Sorry you had to see that. I take a litter approach to the phrase 'knock some cense into them' Can we come in now?"

"Sure….. What about her?" he looked down at Sakura who was sitting on the floor, holding her head.

"She'll get over it." Hokama shrugged.

"Alright. Let me show you the living room." He stepped back and motioned to the small living room before letting the door swing closed.

"Its not much…." He reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"It's wicked! Much neater then my old place. I live like a teenage boy." Hokama laughed. So did Naruto. Hokama walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"Comfy. I would sleep here…."

Naruto's eyes widened farther then anyone's eyes should EVER be allowed to go.

"Joking!! Although… I do need to find a place to stay. I was evicted this morning…" she grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose you could stay here for a wile. I mean…. Until you find a place to stay. There's only one room so you can have that. I'll bunk on the couch."

"NO, n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o. If I stay, I'll take the couch. I mean it's your house."

"Exactly it is my house. So what I say goes. And I say YOU take the bedroom."

"Ok I guess I'll stay… only for a few days."

"Stay as long as you want"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!!" she hopped up from the couch and threw her arms around his neck. Again. She literally jumped off the floor in the haste to hug him. So when she hit him he had to place his hands under her arse to prevent her from falling backwards and taking him with her.

"You are the nicest person I have ever met!!!" she yelled before slamming her lips to his. Naruto gasped. He was shocked. Hokama ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He gave it willingly. All thought left his mind as her tongue started to battle with his. His mind barley registered that he skirt had ridding up and he was holding her up by her bare ass. Hokama's left hand was in his hair wile the other was undoing the zipper of his jacket…

BANG!!

A/N: evil cliffy. I have many cliffies. XD don't worry the 2nd chapter is almost done!!

-Hokama

oh and reviews are welcome. Even flames. This is my first Naruto fanfic so I need some guidance.


	2. kitchen antics

DISCLIMER!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! How I wish I did. But sadly. I do not. I forgot to put this in the first chapter and im to lazy to go change it. Anyway on with the story! ENJOY!!

Sorry I haven't updated in a wile. I don't get very much time on the computer.

**Chapter 2 kitchen antics**

The door nearly flew off its hinges as Sakura stood in the doorway with a look of pure malice on her face. Until she realized the scene she had walked in on. Her green eyes widened as she realized one of her best friends was being supported by the boy that was constantly asking her out. Her eyes traveled down to were Hokama's skirt had rode up t her waist, then to were Naruto's were squeezing Hokama's bare ass. Her eyes flew back up to the flushed faces of her two friends. Naruto slowly loosened his grip on Hokama and aloud her to be set back on the floor. There was a small trickle of blood running from Sakura's nose.

"oh…. well…. This… was…..unexpected." Sakura stuttered out awkwardly. The air was heavy and there was a very long pause until laughing was heard.

"he, he, he, heh, heh, HEH, HEH, HA, HA, HA, HA , HA ,HA!!!" Hokama was laughing so hard she was crying. Soon the other two were laughing along with her. Once the laughter had died down Hokama's stomach gave a nasty rumble.

"How can you POSSIBLY be hungry?" Sakura asked. Completely amazed.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Liar. We had ramen on the way here, and then you had 5 BOWLS!!"

Hokama blushed. Naruto was staring at her in amazement. Never before had he met someone, let a lone a girl, who could eat as much ramen as he could.

"Well…. Never mind. The point is. I'm hungry. Naruto. You got any ramen on hand?"

"Sure I do. I will go make it now!" he left toward the kitchen. Sakura flopped down on the couch and buried her face in the cushions, mumbling something about being 'Ramen-ed to death'.

"OOWWW!!!" Naruto screamed from the kitchen a few minutes later. Hokama was up and in the kitchen before Sakura even got off the couch. Hokama spotted the problem easily. Naruto had turned on the wrong burner. He put the pot on the burner her had thought was the right one. Then he rested his arm on the one that was actually turned on. Therefore, burning most of his arm. Hokama ran over ho the sink and turned the cold water on. Naruto stepped beside her and put his burned arm underneath the stream of water.

"It doesn't look to bad. I can put some stuff my foster mom taught me haw to make on it and it will be fine a few minutes after. If you want."

"That'd be great." Naruto smiled.

Sakura appeared in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Oh. I burned myself." Naruto answered.

"I'll get that stuff for you now." Hokama added in.

" What stuff?" Sakura questioned.

"Stuff for his burn dumby. Now be quiet I have to concentrate." Hokama rolled her eyes.

"What are you g…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and Hokama yelled at once.

Sakura fell silent.

"I need to concentrate."

Hokama closed her eyes and turned toward the kitchen counter. She mumbled something and snapped her fingers. Out of no were a tub of purple goo appeared on the counter.

"Ewww. What's that?" Sakura whined.

"Burn healer. I know it looks gross but it smells really good and works really, REALLY fast."

"Does it hurt when you put it on the burn?" Naruto asked.

"No actually. Go sit down and take off your shirt 'cause this stuff stains."

"Ok……" Naruto took off his shirt and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Oh GOD he's fine. I picked the WRONG day to go commando. I hope he doesn't smell me.' Hokama thought as she picked up the tub of goo and sat down in front of Naruto.

He perked up and sniffed the air before looking at Hokama and sniffing again. 'To late' she smiled sweetly. She popped the lid off the jar and stuck her hand in. it made a gross 'squelch' sound. She retracted her hand and the goo stuck. Hokama massaged the purple goo into his burn gently. His face visibly relaxed as the goo took effect. Sakura watched, amazed, as the burn began to fade back into Naruto's natural skin colour.

"There!" Hokama said aloud as the last of the burn disappeared. She stood and walked quickly back to the sink to wash her hands. Naruto stood and went over to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I can smell you."

Hokama stiffened. Her sudden movement caused his growing erection to dig into her.

"Uhhnnn….." she moaned, the lowered her voice.

"We can't do this here. Not in front of her." Hokama said the last word in such a way that made it seem like she wanted Sakura to leave so they could do what they liked.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't grind against you. Making you want me."

Hokama felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Bastered." She muttered before pulling away and sitting back down at the kitchen table. Sakura spoke.

"Did you guys here about the prom?"

"What prom?" the other to replied together.

"I guess not. Well anyway, Kakashi – sensei convinced the Hokage to let him throw one. Him and Jiraiya are chaperoning."

Hokama snorted. "That won't happen. Chaperoning? Please. More like hit on all the girls in skimpy dresses."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Then continued,

"Well its tomorrow so if you want to go I suggest you find dates. Oh and Naruto, don't even bother asking me. I'm going with Rock – Lee.

"AWW man. I wish I could go." Hokama sighed before crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

"Well…. Hokama, if you want… I mean… if you really want to… you could… you know…. Go with me?" Naruto stuttered. But he sounded hopeful.

"As I said before! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" for the third time that day Hokama jumped from her seat and jump – hugged Naruto. Except this time Naruto lost his balance. They both went tumbling to the white – tiled floor.

FLUMP!!

"Fancy meeting you here." Naruto said in a joking manor.

Hokama lifter her head from his chest and pushed herself up with her hands on either side of his torso.

"Tell me about it." She smiled.

"We should get off the floor now." Naruto grinned back at her.

"Yeah. We should."

"I can't move 'till you get off me."

"I don't feel like it." Hokama ground her hips down against him. He groaned.

"What are you two doing down there?" asked Sakura from the other side of the table.

"Nothing." They replied together.

Sakura's watch started beeping.

"Oh dear! I have to go help Ino find a dress! Bye!" she hurried quickly from the apartment leaving her friends lying on the kitchen floor.

"Well then. She's gone." Hokama smiled mischievously giving Naruto a saucy grin.

"Yes she is." Naruto's hands wrapped around Hokama's waist again.

"You have no idea how bad I want to get in your pants right now." Hokama sighed. " But I will not fuck you. I'm saving that for prom night. But as the hurricane said to the coconut tree. Hold on to your nuts, 'cause I'm going to blow you away" she shimmed down so her face was level with Naruto's crotch. A noticeable bulge was in front of her. She took the metal zipper tab between her teeth and pulled it down wile undoing the button with one hand and massaging his balls threw the fabric of his pants with the other.

"Uhhhnn.." he moaned. She smirked. He was a virgin. She could tell. She pulled his pants and boxers off in one practiced movement. His member twitched as the cool air touched it. She wrapped one hand around the base of the hard – on before taking the tip in her mouth.

'Holey shit. That's good. It feels amazing. Were did she learn THAT?' was the only thing going threw Naruto's mind as Hokama bobbed her head up and down. Humming to cause vibrations. Both of Naruto's hands were in her hair pulling so hard most would think it painful. But then again. Hokama always had like pain in sex. She swallowed so she could take him in deeper. The noises he was making were going straight from her ears to her throbbing core. She felt a familiar tensing in the orbs she held in her hands. She slid upwards so only the tip remained in her mouth. She pumped the leaking slit until he came, yelling her name. She sucked him dry. Swallowing most but leaving a little in her mouth.

In the last 3 years, Hokama had learned to separate boys into categories. Spitters and swallowers. Spitters spit out their fluid, usually disgusted. But swallowrs were usually turned on by there taste and swallowed what they were offered. Which was Naruto? Well Hokama would just have to find out.

BANG!!

A/N: what is it with me and ending in the word bang? Honestly. Well anyway. REVIEWS!!! Please? Well does anyone know the name of Naruto's favorite ramen stand? I need it for a different fanfic I'm writing. Which will eventually be posted here.


	3. Conversations with himself

Chapter 3Conversations with himself

Before Hokama could seven drop Naruto's now flaccid member from her mouth Sakura stormed in with Ino just behind.

"Oh were is she! We need her help. She's awesome at picking out clothes!" Sakura was aggravated.

"What's her name again Sakura?" Ino asked

"Hokama."

"Oh…my…" Ino had come wound the kitchen table to find Hokama with Naruto still in her mouth in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"What's so… oh… my…." Sakura had come to see what the problem was. If she had been expecting anything, it was as far from this as humanly possible. Hokama dropped Naruto and stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. Naruto pulled on his earlier discarded pants and stood next to Hokama.

"Well…uhh…this is an…. Interesting…. Development." Sakura blinked. This was the second time in one day she had found her two friends in a more – then – compromising position.

"We'll just come back later shall we?" Sakura blurted out before grabbing Ino by the arm and dragging her from the apartment. The other two just stood there for a moment before looking at each other and laughing their asses off.

"Poor Sakura. Having to see that." Naruto laughed.

"If you will excuse me. I have to go take a shower. Were do you keep the towels?" Hokama asked as if nothing had ever happened.

"Closet on the left." Naruto pointed to a door across from a large mirror on the hallway wall. He heard the bathroom door close and he sat down on the couch.

'Holey shit. She…. I can't even describe her!'

'**She's hot you idiot. And for once the hot girl is attracted to YOU.'**

'Shut up kyubbi.'

'**You know its true.'**

'Well…yeah I guess.'

'**She's also a sex goddess'**

'WHAT? I haven't even slept with her.'

'**Yet.'**

'ANYWAY! I haven't even slept with her. So how do you know that she's a sex goddess?'

'**You baka. Did she make you feel good earlier?'**

'Well…yeah.'

'**How exactly do you think she knew exactly how to do it without doing it before?'**

'Uhh…'

'**Baka.'**

'I am not!'

'**Yes you are.'**

'No.'

'**Yes.'**

'No.'

'**Yes.'**

'No.'

'**Yes.'**

'No.'

'**Yes.'**

'No.'

'**Yes.'**

'No times infinity! HA! I beat you!'

'**Immature. Oh by the way. Times infinity plus four! In your face!'**

'Grrr….'

'Idiot. Now get off the couch and go sneak a peek at her. She just turned the water off.'

'That's in invasion of privacy.'

'Well to damn bad! If you don't do it yourself I will take over and do it FOR YOU!'

'All right. All right.'

'Good. Now go.'

Naruto felt the fox retreat back into his subconscious. He pulled himself up from the couch and stepped into the hall. He stopped beside the door. Hokama opened it and walked out. She had her eyes closed and a towel rapped loosely around her body. It was to short and it ended just past her hips. She turned with her eyes still closed toward the bedroom. Not expecting there to be anything in her way she walked right into Naruto. Her towel came undone as she slipped and fell.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Naruto felt himself begin to harden at the sight of her naked body.

"Yeah I'm fine. Well this is embarrassing." She turned bright red and picked up her towel. Naruto held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She took his hand. "Bye." She said quickly once she was son her feet again. Then she darted into the bedroom. Not even stopping to question Naruto why he was standing outside the bathroom door.

'What did I tell you kit?"

'Oh shut up.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

' I am NOT having this conversation with you. Again!'

'Fine!'

Naruto pushed the demon from his mind and went back to the living room. He leaned up against the wall deep in thought about what he had just seen. He had just seen Hokama naked as the day she was born, on the floor, soaking wet, outside HIS bedroom. He was getting harder by the second at just the thought of what he was going to get to do to her in one day's time. A stream of blood shot from his nose.

"Shit" he mumbled as he took a tissue from the box on the table.

Hokama was still red as she stood in Naruto's bedroom. Then she remembered she didn't have any clean clothes. She didn't have anything at all really. It had all been repossessed when she got evicted.

"Oh well. My only choice is to ware his clothes." She turned toward the closet and pulled open the door. She was bombarded with orange, dark blue and black. She smirked.

"Same colours I always ware." She pulled out a pare of orange shorts and a black tee shirt with his family symbol on the back.

"Oh well. It will have to do."

She pulled the clothes on quickly. The shorts wouldn't even stay on. She searched threw the room and found a piece of rope long enough to reach around her waist. They still hung low on her hips but that didn't matter so long as no one tried to pull them off. She tied the shorts up and left the room.

"Hey Hokama." Naruto said as said girl walked into the living room.

"Hey." She responded.

"Not that I mind or anything. But why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Well you see..." she scratched the back of her head. " all my stuff got repossessed when I got evicted. Don't worry. I have a little money. I can go find a thrift store.

"Yeah and I know were to find one. Come on!" he grabbed his jacket and threw it on.

"Ok…." Hokama said quietly. Looking at him in a confused manor.

"Come ON!" he grabbed Hokama by the arm and pulled her out of the apartment.

Hokama blinked. Naruto was still pulling her along. Then he tripped. Hokama focused the chakra quickly and ran forward. Catching Naruto in mid air.

"Thanks. The last thing I need t do if land on my face. Again."

"No big deal. But you're going to have to move. Your shorts are too big for me. And right now, they're falling off.

He laughed and clambered to his feet. Hokama pulled up the shorts.

"There! Now they wont fall off. Well, yet anyway. Naruto laughed at her.

There was a sliver – haired masked man comeing toward them along with a boy about their age with dark hair.

"Hey Sasuke, Kakashi – sensei" Naruto greeted each of them in turn.

"Hn."

"Hey Naruto! Who's your friend?"

" This is Hokama. She's staying with me for a wile. Hokama meet my teacher, Kakashi."

"If you don't mind. I would like to speak for myself. I am not a child." Hokama said angrily threw gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok." Naruto held up his hands.

"Thank – you!" she squealed happily. A complete opposite to what she was before. She then turned to Kakashi.

"As Naruto said I'm Hokama." She held out her hand for Kakashi to shake. He looked at her suspiciously with his one eye before taking her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you wearing Naruto's clothes?"

" I was having ramen at Naruto's place and I spilt some on myself. I had nothing else to wear. So I had no choice really." She dropped kakashi's hand.

"Hello you must be Sasuke!" again, she held out her hand for Sasuke to shake. He stared at it. His eyes shot down to her tattoo then back to her face. Glaring so hard it would make the strongest people cower. But, Hokama was not just 'people'.

"Well we must be off. Naruto is showing me around. Then I need to find a dress. Orange preferably. I have a thing for orange. Bye!" she winked at the two before slipping her hand into Naruto's and together they walked away.

"Odd girl that one." Kakashi stated once they were out of earshot.

"No kidding." Sasuke mumbled in a far way tone. 'Why hadn't this girl cowered at his glare?'


	4. in a store in a fitting room

A/n: sorry its been a wile. But like… I have a lot going on with school and crap. So leave me alone. I could not post at all. The lemon in this chapter SUCKS because I had to get Naruto's virginity out of the way. The lemon in the last chapter will be better. I made up the cleaning jutsu thingy. I'm not sure if its actually one or not…

**Chapter 4 in a store. In a fitting room**

"That Sasuke guy is weird." Hokama said.

"Yeah. He's always going on about how he will avenge and rebuild his clan. Load a crap if you ask me. Honestly, I think he's going to end up gay."

" I know. I'm friends with Sakura remember?"

Naruto nodded and led them into a store. Hokama stopped in shock as she walked in. on a mannequin was a dress. It was strapless and orange. It bunched between the breasts, giving it the look of a clasp. Exactly four large rind stones resided on the clasp – like seam.

"Oh my god. Its perfect." She whispered Naruto looked up at the dress. It was beautiful. It would look amazing on Hokama. Said blond girl rushed over and looked at the price tag. Her face fell.

$50 read the tag.

"Its to expensive." She whined sadly.

Naruto looked at the tag. "Not for me its not."

Hokama looked up at him in surprise. "I can't let you get it for me. I mean. You've already let me wear your clothes and stay at your house for as long as I need. Its already to much."

"Yeah, well you're my girlfriend now. You deserve it."

"You mean it?" Hokama's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Yeah I do."

Hokama grinned broadly and jumped on him. Again. He held her up. Again.

"I don't think we should do this here." He whispered to her.

"There's this thing called a fitting room. Lets find one." Her voice was muffled because it was buried in his shoulder.

Naruto looked up and around until her found a sign that read 'fitting rooms' he put Hokama over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took the dress off the mannequin. He carried her into the fitting rooms. He could feel his blood rushing south as he thought about what was about to happen.

He set her down so he could hang the dress on one of the hooks in the little room. She stood beside him and closed the door, locking them in. Hokama pushed him down on the little bench and straddled his thighs. She ground down. Naruto's shorts were tented slightly and Hokama smirked. She crushed her lips to his with bruising force. He groaned into the kiss when she slipped her hands under his shirt. He broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck. Leaving red marks he was sure would last. He bit down hard at the join of her neck and shoulder. He bit down until her drew blood.

She groaned his name. Loud. Naruto froze when her heard Sakura's voice outside.

"I heard someone say Naruto."

"We still need to find me a dress. Come on!" a second voice, which turned out to be Ino whined.

"We'll find something. Now help me find whoever said that."

Hokama went to move off Naruto but all she succeeded in doing was creating friction. Making Naruto moan her name.

"Ok Ino. You cant tall me you didn't hear that."

"Yeah. Fine. I heard it." You could almost feel Ino crossing her arms.

"This door is locked." Sakura stated stupidly.

"No kidding." Said Ino sarcastically.

"Hang on a sec." Sakura knelt down and began to pick the lock.

Scratch, scratch, click… 

WHAM!!!

For the third time that day, Sakura found her two friends in an extremely compromising position.

"Not again." Sakura shook her head and put her hand over her eyes. "Please remove yourselves from each other and get out.

Hokama slid backward and stood. "I have a dress to try on so…"

Naruto left and Hokama closed the door.

'At this rate I'll never get to fuck my little Blondie.' She smirked as she pulled the dress over her head. She pulled open the door. Naruto was speechless, for once. The only word spoken was a slight "wow" from Ino. Hokama walked over to the mirror and her jaw dropped. The dress was amazing. It held snuggly in all the right places. It was if the dress was made specifically for her.

"It's a little long." She complained.

"A LITTLE LONG!?" Naruto yelled. " Any shorted and your ass will be visible."

"Exactly. I want to show the world what you've landed." She smiled mischievously.

"What? Huh? Ah…uhh…umm…." Naruto stuttered, sounding very much like Hinata.

Hokama smirked. He was so easily worked up. Sakura broke the silence.

"Ok. So in less then one day you two have met, almost had sex, shopped, almost had sex AGAIN. And now your going to make your dress shorter JUST so you can show your extremely small ass to the world so they can see what they're missing?"

Hokama nodded.

"Your unbelievable." Sakura sighed in disbelief.

"Believe it!" Hokama ad Naruto chorused before the laughed at their predictability.

Sakura frowned and stomped off. Taking Ino with her.

"Well then. Care to continue where we left off?" Naruto whispered.

Hokama slid her hands around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. " Why yes. Besides. You can't walk around with this all day." She took down one of her hands and brushed it against the bulge between his legs. He hissed as she squeezed lightly. She pushed him back into the little room. Before the door was completely closed, she jumped on him like a raving lunatic. Not that he cared. She literally ripped his shirt off. Her hands roamed over the expanse of his chest and abdomen, digging her nails in slightly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. He made quick work of the orange dress. Only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. He palmed her breasts and she arched into his touch. Hokama's hands came to rest in Naruto's lap.

"S-stop." She breathed, her voice was strained. Naruto stopped abruptly and gave her a confused look.

"I-if we c-continue to do this. I-I mean… if you k-keep doing that." She broke off. Then continued. "If we don't stop now. I won't be able to stop at all"

"I don't want you to stop." Naruto whispered truthfully.

"You're sure?"

He nodded slightly before laying his head back against he wall and closing his eyes. Hokama undid the zipper of his pants and pulled them down to his knees quickly. He gasped as Hokama blew cold air on his heated member.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked one last time as she began to position him at her entrance.

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut when her heat encased him. Hokama sank down slowly. Allowing him to fill her completely. They groaned together when Naruto was to the hilt inside of Hokama. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she began a slow and steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck this. I'm going faster." She grunted.

Her movements became quick and animalistic as she felt them both nearing release. His hips bucked up to meet her and they both came, calling he other's name. She collapsed against him.

"That… was… amazing." Naruto panted.

"Tell me… about it." Hokama smiled. She let him fall out of her. She put her hands on his shoulders to prevent herself from collapsing as she stood on her shaking legs.

"Oh dear. Look at the mess." Hokama motioned to the area around Naruto. Naruto glanced down. There was a mess. And I BIG one at that.

"Oh shit." He cursed

"Just move. I know a cleaning jutsu." Hokama preformed seals with her left hand and directed the charka with her right. Almost instantly, the mess on the bench, as well as the mess on the two of them, vanished. "There. Now we should get dressed."

"You tore my shirt to shreds so… I'm going to have to go shirtless." Naruto pulled his pants up from around his ankles and re-fastened them. Hokama fallowed his lead and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Fallowed by the shorts. Naruto grabbed the dress from the floor and waited for Hokama to open the door. Said blond girl stepped back and let Naruto out threw the door first.

"Sex god first." She motioned him threw.

"What are you taking about?"

Hokama looked at her wrist, as if to be looking at an invisible watch, and counted down. 3…2…1…

"oh! I get it." He blushed and hurried out of the room. Hokama followed shaking her head. He was so cute it wasn't funny.

When they stepped back out into the main store area everyone in the store was staring at them with bloody tissues up to their noses. They spotted Kakashi and Sasuke near the back of the store. Kakashi was smirking. Or so Hokama thought. You couldn't really tell from behind the mask. Sasuke on the other hand seemed disgusted. His left eye was twitching madly. Hokama thought she say a glimpse of vibrant pink near the corner of the store, but shrugged it off as nothing. The two blonds acted as if nothing had happened.

"We'll take this dress." Naruto said to the cashier calmly.

The girl behind the counter looked at the tag before holding out her hand. Her other hand was holding a tissue to her nose. Naruto dropped $50 dollars in the girls hand that the two newly – made lovers walked out hand – in –hand.

"What's wrong? Your never this quite." Hokama was concerned. It was etched in every part of her face.

"Yeah I was just thinking. I just had unprotected sex with you. I may be dense but I'm not that stupid. What if you get pregnant?"

Hokama smiled and squeezed his hand. "I've been pregnant before. I had a miscarriage when I was 14." She shook her head. "So now I can only get pregnant if I have sex with someone who a) is a demon vessel or b) had an insane amount of power when it comes to lightning. Don't know why it's lightning. It just is." She shrugged.

Naruto avoided her gaze. She had seen him completely naked twice and hadn't noticed? 'I have to tell her.' He mentally shook his head to clear it. He stopped. She looked at him. Her eyes asking what was wrong without words.

"I'm….well…I'm a demon vessel." He looked at the ground sadly.

"I know. That's why I stole these from Sakura." Hokama took a small pill bottle from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. He read the label

_(a/n: think of this being read in one of those deep, booming t.v. announcer voices.)_

"Just before pills."

"Chance of getting pregnant? Not on birth control? No worries! Take one of these just before you have sex! Then you can have as much as you want1 these pills contain and chemical that kills sperm. Warning. Keep out of the reach of children."

He handed the bottle back. "Smart idea. Why did Sakura have them though?"

"Yeah I know. Honestly. I don't WANT to know why she had them." Hokama shuddered a bit.

"I agree. So there is no chance of getting pregnant?"

"None."

"Oh! That's good. I want to be a father and all but just not yet." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Same here. Naruto. Do you even HAVE a tux?" Hokama asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah. Its orange."

"WICKED! Orange will be our colour then," Hokama grinned widely and Naruto nodded in agreement.

By then time they got back, it was dark.

"I'm going to bed." Hokama kicked off her sandals and stumbled toward the bedroom. "Come with me?" she called her her shoulder.

"Be right there!"

Hokama stripped naked and slid under the orange and black sheets. A little wile later, she felt the bed shift. An arm wrapped around her waist she snuggled back into Naruto's chest and fell asleep.

A/n: the lemon sucked. I know it did. My friends say its good. I say it sucks. I write much better. Well, I don't have very much to say. REVIEWS people!!! I cant stand it when no one reviews. It makes me feel so un-loved. crys


	5. the day of

A/n: here it is chapter 5! I typed this when I was half asleep so… don't bug me if there is any grammar mistakes. Bleh. I'm sick to. This chapter is a little funny. Or so I'm told. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Chapter 5 the day of.**

Naruto woke up the next morning he reached out for the warm body he had fallen asleep with. But all he found was cold sheets. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. There was a note tapes to the sink.

_Dear naru – chan,_

_I'm gone for the day. Me and Sakura have to get ready._

"It's going to take them ALL day?"

_I know what your thinking. Yes, it is going to take all day. The prom for a girl is a very big deal._

"How did she know what I was thinking?"

_Don't waste your time trying to figure out how I know what your thinking._

"Weird! She did it again."

Yes. I did it again, and yes, I am weird. Get over it. Well I'm gone off. Don't freak out. I'll be fine. Just don't come looking for me. 'Cause you more then likely wont find me. I'll be back tonight so we can go to the prom. I have a special surprise for you after it. Bye.

_All my love,_

_Hokama_

_P.S. xoxoxoxo times infinity plus four! __**wink**_

"Well she's gone. I think I'll make myself some ramen."

He found another note taped to the stove.

_TURN THE RIGHT BURNER ON THIS TIME!!_

Naruto was torn between laughing and scowling.

Hokama and Sakura sat eating pancakes at Sakura's place.

"He should be up by now." Hokama said, glancing at the clock.

"Did you predict everything he was going to think?"

"Yep." Hokama laughed along with Sakura. "Did you get Ino a dress after?"

"Yeah we did. We were going to see if the one you tried on fit her but it looked way better on you."

"Thank – you."

"Umm… Hokama after we left the fitting rooms we stayed in the store. Well… we kinda heard all these…sounds coming out of your fitting room. Care to tell me what it was about?"

"Oh. That." Hokama blushed slightly. "Lets just say Naruto isn't as innocent as he looks anymore."

Sakura stared at the other girl. Her left eye twitching madly. Apparently, she had forgotten to breath. She was turning blue. Hokama gave her a soft slap.

"Snap out of it."

Sakura bent over double gasping for breath. "I'm sorry. I thought you just told me you fucked Naruto. I must have heard wrong. Please tell me I heard wrong?"

"I would. But that would be lying."

"So you screwed Naruto."

"Yep."

"Out Naruto."

"Yes."

"As in Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yes."

"Blond hair. Blue eyes, bout a head taller the you?"

"Yes." Hokama's temper was rising by the second.

"You fucked him and took his virginity."

"Yes and yes." Hokama was fighting to stay calm now.

"You fucked Naruto."

Hokama snapped. She stood and took Sakura by the shoulders, shaking her back and forth madly.

"YES I FUCKED NARUTO UZUMAKI!! GET FUCKING OVER IT!!!"

All the windows were open. All of Konaha heard her little 'announcement'. Naruto heard it and blushed. He knew who said it and probably why. The birds fluttered from the trees chirping and squawking in fright.

_Knock. Knock, knock._

Sakura answered the door. A reporter from the Konaha news was standing there with his cameraman.

"Miss, were you the one that just made that announcement?"

"No that was my short tempered friend over there." She jabbed a thumb in Hokama's direction.

"Hi! I'm Hokama. What can I do for you?" Hokama said cheerfully, coming over to stand next to Sakura.

"Miss, were you the one that just made that announcement?"

"What announcement? Oh. That. That was just me blowing off steam 'cause pinky here pissed me off."

"But is it true that you took the innocence of one 16 year old, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I neither confirm, nor deny the statement. Oh and reporter dude. Mess with my words to get your story to work the way you want it to, and I will ensure that you and your camera man can never. Have. Children. Got it?"

He nodded vigorously

"I thought so." She whispered venomously. The reporter left in a hurry.

"Well that was dd." Hokama said, closing the door.

"Yeah. And whose fault is it?"

"Mine." Hokama admitted.

"Anyway. I have someone for you to meet." Sakura chimed. There was a knock at the door yet again. "There she is now."

"Wonderful." Hokama said in a monotone.

Sakura opened the door and promptly hugged the girl outside the door. Said girl did not look impressed. Sakura let her go.

"Akira! It's been so long! Hokama, get over here."

"It will be a colorful day in purgatory (1) when I take orders from you." She sneered but walked over anyway. Akira had black hair and ice blue eyes; her skin was paper white with a blue-ish tinge. She had the symbol for fire tattooed between her breasts.

"Hello Akira. I'm Hokama." Just like always Hokama held out her right hand for Akira to shake. Akira took it without hesitation.

"Nice tattoo." She grunted.

"Which one?" Hokama asked smiling "I have several." Akira pointed to the dragon.

"Oh thanks. I like that one!" Hokama pointed to the fire symbol.

"Thanks." Akira gave a small smile. Hokama sidestepped to let Akira in.

"How's Gaara these days Akira?"

"Gaara? Who's Gaara?" Hokama cut in.

"Oh. Gaara is Akira's boyfriend. He has red, spiky hair. Dark rings around his eyes…" Sakura was going to continue but Hokama interrupted. Again.

"You mean the guy with the giant bean on his back? I love him. He's awesome!"

Akira glared at the blond. "Its not a bean. What do you mean 'love him'?

"Whoa! Calm down. What I meant was I love him as a friend. I've met him before. But I had forgotten his actual name."

Akira backed off. "Oh. Ok."

"Is he going the prom?"

"Yeah"

"WO HO! I get to see old bean – boy again!"

Akira glared again.

"It's a joke. We had nick – names for each other. His was bean boy and mine was rage. I liked that name. I wonder if he'll remember." Hokama threw one arm over each of the other girls' shoulders. "Lets go. We have a prom to get ready for."

In the next few hours, even it you knew where to look you wouldn't find the trio. They arrived back at Sakura's house 5 hours after they left.

"Alright" just enough time for each of us to get a shower, do our hair and get dressed." Hokama looked at her watch.

"Don't forget the make – up!" Sakura added in a sing – song voice.

"Yeah. That to." Hokama smiled.

"I'll get in the shower first. Then Akira. Then Sakura. Wile I'm in the shower track down the hair supplies, make – up and the dresses. Ok?"

"Who died and made you queen?" Akira smirked. Hokama ignored her.

"Ok… well anyway. You know the plan. GO!"

Hokama sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. She was in and out of the shower in ten minutes flat.

"Next!" she yelled speeding toward the living room. Akira rushed past in the opposite direction.

Sakura was waiting, hair dryer in hand when Hokama skidded to a halt in front of her. "Sit." the pink haired girl commanded. Hokama obeyed. When it came to hair. Sakura knew what she was talking about (2). Sakura had just finished curling Hokama's hair into loose ringlets when a "NEXT!" was heard from the hall. Sakura leapt over the coffee table and ran down the hall. Akira flattened herself against the wall to avoid being run over be a pink blur before running into the living room and sitting down in front of Hokama.

"I just want my hair straightened. Ok?"

"I can do that." Hokama nodded slightly before grabbing the flat – iron. She finished just as Sakura opened the bathroom door. Sakura rushed in and grabbed the hair dryer. Hokama, for the first time. Picked up a mirror and looked at her hair.

"Perfect. One thing missing though" Hokama preformed a hair – colour jutsu Sakura and Akira had never even heard of let alone seen. When Hokama finished, she had bright orange streaks in her hair.

"Wicked! Can you put purple streaks in mine?" Sakura asked. Hokama nodded and preformed the hand seals. Sakura picked up the mirror.

"Awesome! Thanks Hokama!" she hugged the girl quickly before setting to work drying her hair.

"How long does it last?" Akira asked quietly.

"Two weeks." Hokama replied happily.

"Would you mind putting white streaks in mine?" Akira perked up slightly.

"Sure." Hokama shrugged. She quickly put in the streaks.

"Thanks!!"

"Holey shit! Look at the time!!" Hokama curse, looking at the clock on the wall. She threw herself down in front of the mirror. At lightning speed, she put on her make – up.

"Where's my dress?" she asked looking around quickly. The other two girls pointed to a hanger on the door's knob. Hokama nodded and threw the dress over her head.

"Damn. I gotta alter it." She ran into the kitchen and got scissors. She cut the bottom off the dress. She pulled a needle and thread from mid – air and sewed a new hem.

"There. You like?" she turned on the spot.

"I would like it more if your ass wasn't visible!" Akira exclaimed. Hokama smirked. That's what she was looking to hear.

"Well I got to go get Naruto. See ya in a bit!" Hokama grabbed her earrings off the table. She put them in quickly and grabbed her heels from the floor. "Bye!" she waved vigorously with her free hand and left the house.

Outside she broke into a run, reaching Naruto's apartment quickly. She set down her shoes and slid them on. Classic 2 – inch pumps in metallic orange. She was just about to knock when the door opened. There stood Naruto. Hokama stared, her mouth hanging open. He was HOT! His tux fit him perfectly. Her wore a royal – blue shit underneath it and an orange tie with his family symbol on it. He stepped out and held out his left arm.

"You look amazing Hokama."

She blushed slightly as she slid her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Thank – you."

Naruto wasn't listing. His eyes had made there way down to the now – shorter hem of her dress. He let his hand find hers and he raised her arm above her head. She took her cue and spun slowly on the spot. Naruto did a double take when he saw her well – shaped arse peeking out from underneath the hem. Once she was facing him again, he smiled.

"I didn't think you were serious about the shorting you dress thing."

She smiled back at him, taking his arm again. "How wrong you were. I'm not the only good looking one this evening. You look pretty good yourself." She pushed him roughly against the wall next to the stairs.

"I'd like to wear this someday." She tapped her finger lightly on his tie. More specifically, the little spiral that resided at the end. She smirked slightly when Naruto blanched.

"I didn't mean right away dumby." She laughed. "Did you think I expected you to propose TONIGHT?"

He shrugged.

" Come on." Hokama tugged at his arm" if we keep going at this rate the prom will e over before we get there!"

"We could run" Naruto suggested. Hokama nodded and, once again, stepped out of her shoes. She picked them up in her hands.

" 3…2…1… GO!!" she shouted and the pair took off down the road.


End file.
